Ninjestria: Masters of Magic Spinjitzu
Ninjestria: Masters of Magic Spinjitzu is a new series. Summary Episodes Pilot Episodes #Way of the Ninja #The Golden Weapon #King of Shadows #Weapons of Destiny Mini-Movies #Secrets of the Blacksmith #Flight of the Dragon Ninja #The New Masters of Spinjitzu #An Underworldly Takeover #Return to the Fire Temple #Battle Between Brothers Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Royal Blacksmiths #The Green Ninja #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Ninja #Double Trouble #Ninjaball Run #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjestria Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Ninja Roll #Spy for a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Element #The Day of the Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Skybound #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Misfortune Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner With Nadakhan #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho! #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hands of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Season 8: The Overlord Sons #The Mask of Deception #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjestria Season 9: Hunted #Firstbourne #Iron and Stone #Radio Free Ninjestria #How to Build a Dragon #The Gilded Path #Two Lies, One Truth #The Weakest Link #Saving Faith #Lessons for a Master #Green Destiny Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu #Master Class #Green and Gold #The Weekend Drill #Elemental Rider #Blue Lightning #Samurai X-Treme Season 10: March of the Oni #The Darkness Comes #Into the Breach #The Fall #Endings Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu #Wasted True Potential #Questing for Quests #A Rocky Start #The Belly of the Beast #Boobytraps and How to Survive Them #The News Never Sleeps #Ninja vs. Lava #Snaketastrophy #Powerless #Ancient History #Never Trust a Human #Under Siege #The Explorers Club #Vengeance is Mine! #A Cold Goodbye #The Never-Realm #Fire Maker #An Unlikely Ally #The Absolute Worst #The Message #The Traveler's Tree #Krag's Lament #Secret of the Wolf #The Last of the Formlings #My Enemy, My Friend #The Kaiju Protocol #Corruption #A Fragile Hope #Once and for All #Awakenings